One shots
by Kyliez
Summary: Different one-shots. 1: How the Uley twins became wolves. 2: Comes soon!


A/N: mrs. Meyers owns the characters and stuff like that, I just made a little story with them

* * *

So for all of the people who have read the books you know that Sam and Emily are together. This is a about 12-13 years after they meet and it's more about their sons (Sam Jr.) and (Emil) who are twins.

**How the Uley twins became wolves**

Sam and the boys were outside, they had been outside all day. Sam had shown them the different animal tracks and ways around the woods that he had used before he started turning into a giant black fur ball.

"What about the pack-tracks? Jr. said with Emil soon fallowing up with the rest of that sentence

"Yeah, way haven't you've shown us them?"

Sam didn't really know the answer to that question himself.

" I didn't think about it, but sure..come on then, we better get moving if you wanna see it" Sam looked around them and held the boy's hands.

At the same time as the boys and their father were walking around to find the track marks from the wolf pack a young lonely hungry nomad was out trying to hunt in this new territory.

Never had he been here, nor heard anything about it. He was then clueless of the fact that big dangerous wolves were guarding these woods.

Emily was at home making dinner that would be consumed by her husband and their two almost teen sons.

While she was stirred in the pot, Her mind wandered off into her own little world, like it always did when she was cooking.

Back with Sam, Junior and Emil who had now found the tracks and asked all the questions of 'who, why, when' was walking slowly back to the house when at the same time the nomad smelled them. He ran as he could and once he had them in sight, the real preditor in him came out.

"So dad...um, why did you take us out today? One of the boys asked and the other one fallowed up

" Yeah, we've seen the Discovery Channel, and know somethings about tracking already. We've also got you."

At that Sam stopped and for the first time felt like he had succeeded with being a father it made him feel real joy in his heart.

"thanks, son" he shook both his sons in the hair.

That is also when he noticed that the boys were backing away from him while looking at the woods behind him.

_most likely it is just one of the guys that have given them the signal that they will try to scare me._

Sam thought. The nomad saw what the boys did and knew that they had spotted him. He was having a difficult time deciding on whom to attack first.

_Sorry, boys..but daddy dearest is my main meal for today and the two of you are my dessert_

The vampire jumped to attack Sam,but was pulled down on the ground of a wolf, then came the second and helped the first wolf.

The two wolves tore and tore the leech until he had become nothing but small pieces.

Sam was frozen on the spot when all this happened. He had seen with his own two eyes that his young non-experienced sons turn into wolves and killed a cold one.

As an old instinct he took the torn up body parts and burned them.

The two young boys were whimpering since they had no idea on what happened to them.

Sam took his time looking at the boys who were now young wolves.**( A/N: Since the boys haven't reached puberty yet or grown much at all...they are about the same size as a regular fully grown wolf: male 130 lbs and about 6'9 feet)**

"Don't worry boys, you did good and you'll turn back to humans again soon, but it would be nice knowing who's who."

He looked at them, then at their eyes and recognized that Junior was now the black one with a white right front paw and that Emil was black with a brown spot on his left eye.

"Well we better get back,but I have no idea on how to your mom will react" Sam made sure every leech part was burned before he extinguished the fire and picked up what was left of the clothes that the boys had worn.

When they arrived to their house Sam told the boys to stay were they were and Sam walked in.

Emily was making waffles when he got in and looked at her.

"Where are the boys?" she asked

"outside, hm..we need four bowls. Two for water and two for food"

"Why" Emily's curiosity was lacking these days.

"We've gotten puppies and puppies needs to be feed" Emily had by this time found the bowls that Sam asked for and handed them to him.

"Here, we can't have puppies Sam. You know that" Emily looked sternly at her husband.

"Unfortunately we do, Emily. Cause these puppies saved my butt today and by that I mean our sons"

" they what-a-huh?!"Emily ran outside and called their names.

Two wolves appeared in front and she gasped and walked slowly to them and embraced them both.**  
**

"oh , my boys...my sweet beautiful boys" she let go of one to study the other before she did the same with the other wolf.

After they got their bowls with water and food. Sam phased to try to help them phase back to humans.

They were allowed to sleep on the couch inside the house, but they were not allowed to fool around nor run around the woods with the other pack took Junior and Emil 8 days before they phased into humans again.

THE END

* * *

A/N: **review** people, **REVEW**!!!

And this is only a short story...nothing else!!


End file.
